If Only Things Had Been Different
by fallen-tenshi37
Summary: Hiya my little fluffy unicorns! Have some Sarumi loveeee. Full of angst and sexy kissing of course. ;) And a tiny bit of humor. I tried my best, so sorry if you don't like it. Just something written for a friend, but enjoyyy.


_Hola my little cupcakes~ here, have some Sarumi fluff. :3 _

**-Fushimi's POV-**

_Tch. Everyone's being so annoying today. Well, they normally are annoying_ anyways. I sighed and adjusted my glasses. Street patrol was sooo boring. I'm going to get the Captain back later. Maybe I should steal some pieces from his new puzzle. Or I could put embarrassing photos of him on the internet. Ah, I'll consider it later. _Hmm, I wish Misak- oh fuck. No, stop it dumbass. Don't think about him._ I shook my head a couple times, and a familiar voice behind me said "OIIII. Whatcha doing here, bastard? You're in the wrong territory." I sighed loudly, but a sadistic grin flitted across my face as I turned around to greet my old friend. [[_omigod Misaki is so cute alsdkfjalsdfj i just wanna squeeze him to death huehuehue no be quiet author-san you're interrupting the story...]] _

**-Yata's POV-**

Ugh. I swear this monkey goes out of his way to piss me off. WHY IS HE ALWAYS WHERE I AM?_ [[and looking so seductive and sexy in his uniform unff-oh shut up author omigod]]_ I gritted my teeth and held up my bat threateningly. "Oi. You better get out of here before I kick your ass, you damn monkey." He grinned at me, which made me even madder. _[[shit his smile, /screams FUSHIMI I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABIES. I'LL LETCHU TIE ME UP-shut up author. -_-]] _He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "Tch. How annoying. It's a dog of the Red King. He should really learn to look after his pets better." My red aura began to flicker around me dangerously. "YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU TRAITOR? DON'T TALK BAD ABOUT OUR KING." The bastard got an even bigger smile on his face, and I faltered. He actually looked happy. _I never saw him smile like this when he was around those scepter-4 jerks… NOT THAT I SPY ON HIM. I-I JUST HAPPEN TO SEE HIM AROUND. THEYRE SO ANNOYING, POPPING UP EVERYWHERE. I DON'T GO FIND HIM OR ANYTHING- ALSDJFASDFK._ This time, it was Yata who started shaking his head like he was getting rid of water. "whatcha doing Mi~sa~ki?" the bastard smirked. "Getting rid of your fleas?" With a growl, I raised my bat and ran forward to murder him.

[[INSERT EPIC BATTLE WITH RED AND BLUE FLAMES AND DIRTY TALK AND STUFF]]

**-YOUR POV; THE READER, HIDING IN THE BUSHES WITH A VIDEO CAMERA-**

Fushimi lied on the ground, panting heavily. Yata was next to him, both of them cut and bruised, but not seriously injured. Both had flushed cheeks, and had discarded their weapons on the ground next to them. Too tired to do much else than lie next to each other, Fushimi suddenly spoke up. "Oi. I-I had fun. Thanks." Yata sat up quickly, looking at him. "EHHHH?" He looked down at his old friend, and noticed how happy Saru looked. Blushing, he covered his mouth with his hand. After a while, he mumbled, "Y-yeah. I had fun too." Fushimi gave a small chuckle. "Fun, trying to kill each other? We also destroyed quite a few things as well…tch. I have to file a report when I go back." He frowned, and Yata sat forward. "W-wait. Why do you want to go back to Scepter-4 anyways? Y-you could c-come back to Homra. I forgive you…" His face turned as red as his hair, and Fushimi reached out and ruffled his head. "No. I'm not going back to that place." A guarded look appeared on his face again. "You guys are just losers causing trouble, after all." Yata looked anguished, then furious. "OI. What happened to having fun with me, huh?" He grabbed the front of Fushimi's collar and brought his face an inch from his ex-friend's. They looked at each other for several long seconds. Then Fushimi made the first move. Grabbing the back of Yata's neck, he kissed him roughly. It was not a gentle kiss, it had urgency, pain, and a lot of pent up anger. But Yata melted into it, clutching harder at Saru's shirt. "Hnn…" Saru took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, then moving away to bite at Yata's neck. After a very very hot and nosebleed-inducing makeout session, Saru stood up. "See ya, Misaki." With a final smile, full of pain, he gave Yata a kiss on the top of his head. _If only...if only you didn't abandon me. You were my only friend, you know. _Saru thought sadly. _[[omigod /gross sobbing so much angst in this otp]]_ Brushing off his clothes, he walked away. He touched his lips, _my first kiss. Hmm. _Yata did the same unconsciously, and as what they just did sunk into him, he yelled, "SARUUUUUU YOU DUMBASSSSS. I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOUUUU." Fushimi grinned. _I can't wait to do that again~ _

**LATERRRRRR:** Anna: "Yata…why are your lips so red?" o.O

Yata: "Well, shit."


End file.
